¿Sentimientos ocultos?
by HannyBones
Summary: Booth&Brenna tienen que viajar al mar para resolver un caso, ¿Pero que pasaría si Brennan se arrepiente de haber rechazado a Booth aquella noche?  Sentimientos, celos, recuerdos, amor... y un asesino muy inteligente.   A todo esto se tendrán que enfrentar
1. Descubriendo Sentimientos

**Hola soy nueva por aquí y este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y les puede parecer un poco aburrido el primer capi, pero tranquilos le daré más en lo siguientes capitos, espero que les guste.**

**Y recuerdo que Bones no me pertenece solo hago con el fin de entretenerme y de entretener a los lectores**

Brennan se encontraba acostada en el sofá de su oficina mientras que con su brazo izquierdo se cubría los ojos, en ese momento miles de preguntas se asomaban en sus pensamientos.

_PENSAMIENTOS DE BRENNAN_

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... ¿Porque me siento incomoda cuando veo a Booth y Hannah muy juntos? -Dijo la ultima palabra con un gran desagrado al pensar en la imagen con Hannah que casi nunca se le despega a Booth- ¡Nunca me sucedió esto con sus ex-novias!

¡Claro, ninguna parecía una garrapata!-Dijo esto con sarcasmo, algo que a ella le sorprendió, pero le dio igual así que decidió cerrar los ojos para descansar un momento después de haber pensado que no le pude encontrar solución alguna.

Cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, sintió que algo entro por la puerta.

Miro con rapidez y se encontró a su mejor amiga con una mirada de extrañes.

-¡Hola cariño!, ¿Qué haces en el sofá?, la Brennan que conozco nunca toma un descanso en horas de trabajo.-Le decía mientras se sentaba a lado de su amiga.

-Solo quise acostarme para pensar mejor.-dijo mientas se sentaba.

-¿Respecto a que?, si Booth y tú no han tenido ni un solo caso en semanas.

-¡Booth!-dijo con nada de ánimos de querer oír su nombre en ese momento.

-¡Wao…., parece que alguien por aquí está enojada con el agente!-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa picara.

-¡No estoy enojada con Booth!, es solo que…..-dijo Brennan con un poco de duda de revelar a su amiga los pensamientos que tuvo en unos minutos.

-Qué…..-dijo Ángela repitiendo la misma palabra de su amiga para hacer que le diga la verdad.

-¡No entiendo por qué me siento extraña cuando veo a Hannah y Booth demasiado cerca!-No pude evitar decirlo, necesitaba una repuesta y pensó que Ángela le podía dar una.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Brennan por fin!-Dijo Ángela con una gran emoción a la vez que se lanzo para abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Que!, ¿Qué pasa Ángela?-dijo Brennan realmente confundida ante la acción de su amiga.

-¡Que no puedo creer que tienes celos hacia Booth!-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y liberándola de su abrazo.

-¡¿Qué? Estás loca Ángela, yo no tengo celos, ¡los celos son irracionales!

-¡Oh, vamos Bren, no lo niegues, lo que sientes son nada mas ni menos que CELOS!-Le dijo la última palabra par que entendiera de que está vez ella estaba en lo cierto.

Cuando Ángela estuvo apunto de decirle algo más a Brennan observo que Booth se acercaba.

-¡Hola chicas!-Dijo Booth con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

-¡Oh, bueno es mejor que me vaya!-dijo Ángela levantándose del sofá-Adiós Booth-dijo Ángela con la intención de dejar a Brennan y Booth solos.


	2. ¿Por qué Hannah?

¿Por qué Hannah?

_Brennan al ver a Booth entrar se sintió un poco nerviosa por lo que Ángela le había comentado minutos atrás. Sentía que su corazón se acelero levemente y que en ese momento no quería ver a Booth directamente a los ojos._

-¡Hola Huesos!-_dijo Booth otra vez con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras._

-Eh…que pasa Booth-_dijo Brennan sentándose enfrente de su PC._

-Tenemos una caso Huesos-_dijo el sentándose en el sofá a la vez que buscaba unos documentos en la carpeta que tenia en manos._

-¿De que se trata?-_dijo Brennan con gran interés en el caso._

-Encontraron un cuerpo en una playa privada, exclusiva solo para ricos.-_Dijo Booth con una gran disconformidad-_¡Cómo puedes creer que los ricos se estén comprando las playas y que solo ellos pueden tener acceso!

-¡Oh, Booth no empieces de nuevo!, mejor dime donde se encuentran los restos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo me calmare-_dijo esto levantando ambas manos aún con su mirada en los papeles-_El cuerpo se encuentra en california Los Ángeles.

_Pero justo cuando Booth dijera algo más se oyó una persona entrar a la oficina._

-Lamento entrar así, pero necesito hablar con Seeley-_Dijo una chica rubia que ni más ni menos era Hannah-_¡Hola Temperance!, disculpa que los interrumpiera.

-Tranquila Hannah, pero siéntate por favor-_dijo Brennan con tono amable._

-En realidad necesito hablar a solas con Seeley, claro si no les importa porque veo que están con un caso ¿verdad?

-Ah, bueno si es así-_dijo Booth levantándose_-En un momento regreso Huesos y seguiremos con el caso.

-De acuerdo-dijo Brennan sintiéndose extraña.

FUERA DE LA OFICINA DE BRENNAN

-¿Qué pasa Hannah?

-Seeley me dieron un mejor puesto-_dijo Hannah con una cara de tristeza fingida, algo muy raro para una buena noticia._

-¡Eso es genial Hannah!, pero por qué lo dices así deberías estar muy feliz-_dijo Booth con una expresión de confusión._

-Es que hay un problema.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Está muy lejos de aquí-_dijo esto muy rápido para que Booth no tuviera tiempo de responder para decir su "fabulosa" idea-_Pero hay una solución, tu puedes pedir un traslado así allá-_dijo esto con una sonrisa._

-¡Que!-dijo Booth con aún cara de confusión-¿Hannah como se te ocurre que me voy a ir de aquí?

-Pero Seeley yo hice lo mismo por ti, ¡yo vine desde Afganistánhasta aquí solo por ti!

-Si Hannah, pero yo a ti no te dije que vinieras tu solo apareciste, yo no me puedo ir Parker está aquí y….-_dijo Booth con duda de decir la ultima palabra._

¿Quién, quien más?-dijo Hannah enojada

_**VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES DEL COMENTARIO DE HANNAH**_

_Mientras en la Oficina de Brennan, ella se encontraba revisando los documentes respecto al caso, pero algo le llamo la atención, un ligero grito de desesperación de una mujer, pero no de cualquier mujer ella conocía esa voz y era la de Hannah._

-¡Pues entonces hasta nunca Seeley Booth!-_se oyó hasta el fondo a Hannah_

Booth entro al instante al ver desaparecer a Hannah y al notar que tenia muchas miradas dirigidas a el.

¿Booth pasa algo?-_dijo Brennan levantándose de su silla con un poco de preocupación_

-Hannah se fue-_dijo_

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que le dieron un mejor puesto, pero esta muy lejos de aquí ella me pidió que le digiera mis superiores que me dieran un traslado, pero yo le dije que no, porque Parker y…..tu eee…. Quiero decir mi trabajo está aquí, no los puedo dejar solos.

-Tranquilo Booth, te entiendo-_dijo esto sentándose al lado de el_

-Gracias Huesos-_dijo esto buscando un abrazo de su compañera_

_Como extrañaba los abrazos de su compañera, recordó cada instante que la abrazo, cuando ella necesitaba de el, cada vez que ella se sentía triste el siempre estuvo para ella. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y formar una leve sonrisa en sus labios._

_Ahora era ella quien le daba tranquilidad a el con sus brazos y aroma, como le encantaba el aroma de Brennan._

_-_Como extrañaba tus abrazos Booth-_dijo Brennan en sus pensamientos_

_-_Bones-_dijo Booth con un poco de duda y de no tener la menor idea del por que le hiba a decir esa frase que no podía quitarse de la mente. No lo dejaba en paz ese pensamiento ni cundo besaba a Hannah-Yo nunca te olvida…._

_Booth no pudo terminar de hablar y se distanciaron inmediatamente al ver que Ángela de repente entro a la oficina._

-¡Oh, lo siento cariño no quería interrumpir!-_dijo con una pequeña risa que no pudo evitar, le agrado mucho la escena que vio._

-Tranquila Ange_-dijo Brennan levantándose y con las mejillas algo ruborizadas_

_-_Cariño que tienes en las mejillas están rosadas-_dijo Ángela con la clara intención de poner a Brennan en una situación divertida para ella._

-¿Que?, no tengo nada, seguro es solo mi maquillaje, yo, yo, yo….tengo que ir a revisar unos restos._-dijo Brennan saliendo con un poco de prisa por la situación y sin dejar que su amiga le digiera algo más._

_-_Eeeee yo creo que tengo que irme ya-_dijo Booth levantándose también, al notar que ahora Ángela le lanzo una mirada de: quiero saber que paso aquí._

-Claro, no importa de todos modos lo que yo venia a decir no era tan importante-_dijo Ángela-_Que extraño Booth también usas maquillaje-_dijo Ángela riéndose._

_Booth lanzo una risa nerviosa_-¿Qué, no se de hablas?...ya me, me tengo que ir adiós Ángela.

_Salió de ahí caminando lo más rápido que pudo, y con una Ángela bastante confundida, pero imaginándose lo que ocurrió. _

_Brennan entro directamente al baño, quería ver a que se refería Ángela, Brennan se observo en el espejo y observo que era cierto, tenía sus mejillas un poco coloradas._

_Se puso a repasar lo que Booth le dijo antes de su abrazo y noto que el dijo: no LOS puedo dejar solos._

¿Los?, por que Booth dijo los, si solo Parker y su trabajo lo mantienen aquí.

_**Bueno se los dejo hasta aquí, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron, en verdad disculpen por el retraso, es que no sabia como subir un segundo capitulo y muchísimas gracias a Cookieschocolatecandy por haberme explicado de cómo subir otro chaper.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer.**_

_**Plis dejar más comentarios para saber que les parece o para darme ideas si les gustaría que las agregara a la historia.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	3. Abriendo los ojos y el corazón

_**Hola ya regrese, disculpen en retraso es que no se me ocurría mucho, debo decirles que tal vez en las siguientes semanas me atrasare un poquito más ya que entro otra vez a estudiar.**_

_**Pero en fin espero que disfruten este capitulo y muchas gracias por los comentarios!**_

_**Abriendo lo ojos y el corazón**_

_Booth regreso a su auto, se sentó puso a pensar respecto a lo que estuvo apunto de decirle a Brennan, y después entendió el porque se había ruborizado._

_Pero ahora la pregunta que estaba en su mente era _¿Por qué Bones también se ruborizo?,_ ella no estuvo a punto de confesar algo que cada día le cuesta no pensar en ello, el trataba de evadir ese pensamiento, ni con los besos de Hannah lo hacían olvidar eso, pero a la vez se sentía un poco culpable al besar a Hannah par tratar de olvidar todo aquello._

_Al principio el la besaba porque quería, no para olvidar o evadir lo hacia porque el sentía algo por ella, pero no era lo mismo que sintió con su compañera varios meses atrás antes de irse a Afganistán._

_Pero estas últimas semanas a vuelto a experimentar esas atracciones asía su compañera y en su interior algo le decía que aún seguía siendo amor…._

-¿Amor?-dijo Booth repitiendo la palabra de su pensamiento- no, no, no es imposible.

Booth echo su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos, se quedo así unos minutos.

-Se supone que ya te había olvidado Bones, pero creo que aún no te he….- _paro ahí al darse cuenta de lo que se iba a decir así mismo._

_Arranco el auto y antes de tomar el volante dijo-_No te he olvidado.

_Y después de haber dicho esto salió del estacionamiento y dirigiéndose a su oficina._

**EN EL JEFERSSONIA**

_Brennan salió del baño y se dirigió al a su oficina, pero antes de entrar miro discretamente por una ventana para ver si aún seguía Booth, porque en ese momento lo único que no quería hacer era no hablar nada respecto a la situación que la hiso experimentar un sentimiento muy poco común en ella._

_Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que no se encontraba ahí su compañero, entro y se sentó en el sofá, inmediatamente recordó ese abrazo que tanto le agrado y que le hacia mucha falta, no podía engañar su mente al decir que los brazos de su compañero no le agradaban, siempre se sentía protegida cuando el la abrazaba._

_Nunca se cansaría de sentir esos brazos protectores rodear su cuerpo con ternura, pero ahora era quien le brindo consuelo al abrazarlo._

_Por primera vez Temperance Brennan pudo sentir que es consolar a una persona y se sentía genial, pero a la vez sentías que lo único que quiere uno en ese momento es que todo ese dolor o preocupación se desaparezca de esa persona que estas consolando._

_Pero para la mala suerte de Brennan, Ángela entro a la oficina y con una pequeña risa de malicia._

-¡Hola cariño!

-Oh Ángela de verdad no tengo ganas de discutir contigo sobre lo que paso hace unos minutos-_dijo Brennan sentándose enfrente de su computadora._

-Bien de acuerdo, no diré nada en este momento, pero me tendrás que decir que sentiste cuando te ruborizaste, entonces te vendré a decir lo que me emociono cuándo me lo dijeron-_dijo Ángela con una gran sonrisa._

-¡Yo no me ruboricé!-_dijo Brennan reclamando y sin dejar de mirar el monitor._

-¡Oh vamos Brenn!, entonces que fue ese tono rojo en tus mejillas hace unos minutos.

-¡Ya te dije seguro era mi maquillaje!-_dijo Brennan esta vez mirando a su amiga a la cara._

-Sabes que, mejor lo hablamos otro día-dijo Ángela dándose por vencida-Te diré lo que me súper emociona-_dijo esto tomando a Brennan de los brazos y llevándola al sofá._

-¡Ángela!-_dijo Brennan ya cansada._

-¡Esto te va poner feliz!

-Varias personas vieron la discusión de Hannah y Booth y….- _Brennan interrumpió a Ángela._

-Eso ya lo se, hasta oí cuando Hannah elevo mucho la voz-_dijo Brennan recordando ese sonido._

-Si linda, pero lo que te quiero decir es lo que oyeron que Booth dijo.

¡Ángela!, eso comúnmente dentro de la sociedad se le llama "Chisme"

-Bueno si lo se, pero eso en este momento no me importa-_dijo Ángela con la menor importancia_-El dijo que no se va de aquí por…-pero Ángela no pudo continuar porque en ese momento entro Cam.

_**Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo, se que me quieren matar porque no puse lo que Booth dijo, pero me gusta dejar en suspendo esto!**_

_**¿Me pregunto que creen que dijo Booth?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, porque hoy entre a estudiar!**_

_**Y déjenme decirles que hoy volví a ver el chico que me encanta, ya se que tal vez no les interesa mucho ese dato, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien!**_


	4. Ángela y sus intuiciones

_**Hola y muchas gracias a los que han seguido mi fic, perdonen la tardanza y espero que disfruten este capitulo.**_

**Ángela y sus intuiciones**

_Ángela no pudo terminar de contar la buena noticia as u amigo porque su jefa entro a la oficina._

-¡Hola Doctora Brennan!, ¿creí que en este momento estaba con Booth por lo del nuevo caso?-_dijo Cam con gran confusión, ya que cuando había un caso esos dos no esperaban ni una sola hora para estar en la escena donde se encuentra el cuerpo._

_Brennan se dio cuenta que por todo lo sucedido había olvidado el caso algo que no es muy normal en ella_

-Si creo que mejor voy a mi departamento para empacar-_dijo levantándose de el sofá y dejando a su amiga con las ganas de contar la buena noticia para ella._

_Cam se quedo aún más confundida y no pudo ni preguntar porque Brennan salió de ahí muy rápido._

-¡Wao!, ¿pero que le sucede hoy a la Doctora Brennan?-dijo Cam dirigiéndose ahora a Ángela

-¿No te han dicho lo que paso aquí en el Jeffersonia con Booth y su ex novia?-_dijo la última palabra con una sonrisa de alegría._

-¿Ex novia?-_dijo Cam con gran asombro_

-Si veras lo que paso es que…

_Y así siguió Ángela contándole toda la información que le pasaron a ella._

-Entonces después de que me digieran todo eso vine de enseguida a decírselo a Brenn, pero cuándo llegue aquí encontré a una dulce parejita abrazándose aquí en este mismo sofá-_dijo Ángela con una pequeña risa-_Yo me imagino que Brennan estaba consolando al pobre de Booth-_dijo Ángela con un poco de tristeza al haber olvidado si a Booth no le estuviera muy bien._

-¿Y esa es la buena noticia que venias a decirle Brennan?-_dijo Cam un poco molesta, ella sabe que Booth es un tipo muy serio con todas sus relaciones y de que ahora Hannah lo aya dejado, se imaginaba lo que sentía Booth en este momento_

-¡No esa no es! La que yo digo es linda y tierna.

-¿Entonces cual es?-_dijo Cam ahora más confundida_

-La otra cosa que me dijeron en es que oyeron a Booth decirle a Hannah que no se iría de aquí porque no los puede dejar solos y esos solos son Parker por su puesto y a Brennan-dijo Ángela con una gran sonrisa

-¿Hablas en enserio?-_dijo Cam con gran asombro_

-¡Claro que si!, ¡perece que nuestro Agente del FBI aún sigue sintiendo algo por Brennan!-_dijo Ángela muy emocionada_

-Tranquilízate Ángela tal vez el dijo eso por su amistad, Booth siempre la ha sobreprotegido y mucho-_dijo recordando lo tierno que se ve Booth protegiendo a Brennan_

-No Cam, yo eh visto muchas de esa mirada con la que Booth siempre ve a Brennan y créeme, nunca eh visto que el mirara a Hannah con esos mismos ojos-_dijo Ángela con toda la seguridad_

-Esta bien te creo, todos estos años que te he conocido yo se que tu nunca abrirías la boca con algo tan serio sin estar tan segura, así que te creo-_dijo Cam con una sonrisa y totalmente convencida_

-Ahora todo depende de esos dos y más con Brennan-_dijo Ángela levantándose_

-¿A que te refieres?-_dijo Cam_

Me refiero que ahora unos de esos dos tendrán que dar el primer paso y hay dos problemas, 1-Tu ya sabes como es Brennan y 2-Booth hace poco termino con Hannah debe sentirse un poco triste.

-Tienes razón

-Solo espero que ese caso dure un buen tiempo-dijo _Ángela con una sonrisa picara_

-Estarán ocupados con el caso-_dijo Cam captando lo que dijo Ángela_

-Eso veremos-_dijo Ángela con seguridad_

_**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE BRENNAN**_

_Brennan llego a su departamento y una hora después ya tenia todas sus maletas listas para el viaje de mañana, así que se dispuso a descansar, pero después recordó lo que había pasado con Hannah y se imaginaba como se sentía Booth después de haberlo visto así, se quedo unos momentos en silencio y dijo en voz baja-_Tranquilo Booth te ayudare

_Se levanto y solo tenia un solo pensamiento en su mente en ese momento, hablar con Hannah y tratar de ayudar a Booth, se imaginaba que Hannah aún no se había ido y que seguramente estaba en este momento en el departamento de Booth empacando sus cosas, pero era probable que Booth estuviera ahí y no quería llegar a incomodar en esos momentos así que decidió llamar a Booth antes._

_**EN LA OFICINA DE BOOTH**_

_Booth se encontraba muy concentrado en los informes del caso, pero un pequeño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomo su celular y vio que el número pertenecía a Brennan, apenas vio eso sintió que su corazón empezó a palpitar rápido y en su mente se dijo a si mismo_-¡Tranquilízate Seeley!

_-_Booth_-contesto tratando de sonar lo más normal del mundo_

-Hola Booth, tu te encuentras en tu oficina-_dijo Brennan sin poder inventar una mejor cosa para poder saber lo que quería_

-Eh si, ¿porque que pasa?-_dijo Booth un poco extrañado por la pregunta de su compañera_

-Es que necesitaba preguntarte algo respecto al caso, pero mejor me lo dices todo mañana o más tarde-_dijo Brennan rápido para poder librarse de la llamada_

-Claro como tú quieras Bones-_dijo Booth confundido_

-Hasta pronto-_dijo Brennan finalmente y cortando la llamada_

_Al otro lado de la línea Booth quedo muy confundido y con algo muy seguro Brennan estaba mintiendo, ella nunca sabía mentir y menos al el que la conoce muy bien._

_Brennan tomo su bolso y se dirigió al departamento de su compañero_

_**Gracias por haber leído, en realidad en este capitulo era la conversación que tendrán Brennan y Hannah, pero como vi que ya llevaba muchos días sin subir decidí dejarlo hasta aquí y todavía tengo que pensar mejor esa conversación.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejar comentarios esos me inspiran a crear más**_

_**Saludos!**_


	5. Las sospechas de Hannah

_**Hola ya regrese disculpen que me atrasara, pero necesitaba muy buena concentración en esta escena y espero que disfruten este capitulo.**_

_Unos minutos después Brennan llego al departamento de Booth, se acerco a la puerta y toco varias veces, pero nadie habría, espero unos segundo y aún nada._

_Y justo cuando estuvo decidida a marcharse de ahí, se oyó una voz detrás de la puerta._

-¿Quién es?-_era una voz con un ligero tono de tristeza._

_Brennan de inmediato reconoció la voz y se acerco a la puerta._

-¿Hannah?, soy yo Temperance-_dijo Brennan para intentar comenzar una conversación._

-¡Vete de aquí!, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte, déjame sola_- se oyó a Hannah muy furiosa._

-Solo quiero hablar contigo-_dijo Brennan para poder tranquilizarla_

_De repente Hannah abrió la puerta con los ojos levemente rojo, se notaba que había llorado y quedando justamente cara a cara con Brennan_

-¡A que vienes de verdad, a decirme que me quitaste a mi novio!_-dijo Hannah furiosa._

-No yo no vine a decirte eso, yo quería de…, ¿Qué dijiste antes?-_dijo Brennan realmente confundida por el comentario de Hannah_

-¡Que tú me quitaste a Seeley!-_dijo Hannah empezando a lanzar pequeñas lágrimas_

-Pero Hannah de que hablas yo te quite a Booth-_Dijo Brennan muy confundida-_Y es imposible quitarte a Booth porque el no es un objeto-_dijo Brennan al saber que un ser humano no es una posesión_

-Me refiero que el siente algo más que un sentimiento de amistas asía ti-_dijo Hannah un poco más tranquila y secando esas pequeñas lagrimas con sus manos_

-¿Qué?-_dijo Brennan realmente sorprendida_

-¿Tu no sabes nada verdad?-_dijo Hannah viendo la expresión que puso Brennan al oír sus palabras_

_Brennan solo pudo negar con su cabeza, se había quedado muy sorprendida._

_-_Pasa por favor_-dijo Hannah tranquila y sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberle gritado de esa manera a Brennan y ella sin tener la menor idea de lo que le había dicho._

_Brennan entro y tomo asiento en el sofá junto a Hannah._

_-_Primero dime a que vienes realmente_-dijo Hannah_

_-_Bueno yo solo quería decirte que no dejaras a Booth solo por tu trabajo, el te quiere y si haces eso lo lastimaras_-dijo Brennan con un tono de tristeza, no quería ver a Booth así_

_-_Brennan yo me imagino que Seeley no te a dicho nada, pero el motivo de que no se quiere irse de aquí son dos razones, la primera es Parker y lo entiendo en eso, pero yo le di la sugerencia que hablara con Rebeca para que le diera permiso a Parker de poder irnos a visitar y que yo pagaba todos los gastos del viaje del niño y la segunda razón es…eres tu_-dijo Hannah viendo a Brennan directamente a los ojos_

-¿Yo?-_dijo Brennan confundida_

-El me dijo que no se iría de aquí porque no LOS puede dejar solos y uno de esos solo eres tú-_dijo Hannah_

_Brennan sintió que su corazón se paro cuando Hannah dijo que por ella Booth no se quiso ir con ella y ahora Brennan ya tenia la respuesta de su primera pregunta de por que Booth había dicho "no LOS puedo dejar solos", Brennan no supo que contestar así que decidió usar su mente racional en ese momento_

-Bueno, eso no quiere decir que Booth siente algo más por mi, el siempre se ha tomado mucho su papel de compañero, desde que trabajamos juntos ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo porque según el no me puedo cuidar sola, pero tranquila hablare con el y le diré que no se preocupe que yo me podre cuidar sola-_dijo Brennan creyendo tener ya la solución_

_Hannah se quedo unos minutos pensando y ya cuando se le vino a la mente lo que realmente estaba pasando dijo en su mente_-no puede ser_-pensó con asombro_

¿Exactamente qué relación tenían tú y Seeley antes de que yo llegara?_-dijo Hannah con todas sus sospechas_

Bueno, solo éramos compañeros y no ha cambiado nada desde que llegaste-_dijo Brennan, sabiendo que lo que dijo es una mentira_

-No te creo, por favor dime de una vez que paso antes de que yo apareciera-_dijo Hannah sin creerle ni una sola palabra a Brennan_

-Soy mala mintiendo verdad-_dijo Brennan ya dándose por vencida_

-Si

-No crees que es mejor que Booth te lo diga-_dijo Brennan sin querer contar algo en lo que ella ni siquiera estaba muy segura_

-Está bien te entiendo-_dijo Hannah_

-Creo que es mejor que me valla aun tengo que arreglar unas cosas para ir al lugar en donde encontraron el cuerpo-_dijo Brennan levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta antes de salir Brennan le dijo a Hannah:_

_-_Por favor no le digas a Booth que hable contigo el siempre me ha dicho que no soy buena hablando con las demás personas, pero esta vez solo lo hice por el_-dijo Brennan con la ilusión de que haiga ayudado en algo, ya cuando Brennan estaba fuera del departamento Hannah salió y le dijo desde lejos_

-Temperance, si mis sospechas son ciertas solo te pido que no lo dejes ir y hazlo feliz-_dijo Hannah con una sonrisa y de nuevo metiéndose al departamento_

_Brennan solo se quedo ahí parada, sin saber muy bien a que se refería Hannah_

-¿Sospechas?-_dijo Brennan en susurro al preguntarse cuales sospechas se refería Hannah_

_**Disculpen que aún no ponga la parte del caso es que necesitaba describir muy bien todo esto, tal vez en el siguiente capi o en 7 ponga las partes del caso y ahora solo les preguntare una cosa, ¿Bones solo tiene chicas de fans?, nunca he visto a un hombre fan de Bones.**_

_**Bueno espero que comenten y que me respondan mi pregunta.**_

_**Gracias y saludos!**_


	6. Adios Hannah

_**Perdonen el retraso, no tenia mucha imaginación par está parte, pero de repente se me vino una escena, no se como eso sucede solo pasa a lo igual cuando quiero dibujar o pintar.**_

_**En fin espero que disfruten el capi y hoy descubrirán las sospechas de Hannah.**_

_Booth ya había terminar de revisar los informes, ya eran las 9:00 de la noche_

_Se subió a su auto y se dirijo a su departamento, solamente lo que quería cuando llegara era llegar a su habitación y dormir, le dolía la cabeza, todo lo que pensó ese día le provoco jaqueca._

-¡Al fin_!-dijo Booth al estacionar su auto_

_Booth se dispuso a introducir la llave, pero alguien abrió la puerta y esa persona era nada más ni menos que Hannah_

-¿Hannah?-_dijo Booth confundido porque según el suponía su departamento ya se encontraba vacio, sin ninguna persona que lo acompañara_

-Lo lamento que aún no me haiga ido a esta hora, pero necesitaba preguntarte algo personalmente-_dijo Hannah justificándose y sacando sus maletas fuera del departamento_

-¿Preguntarme algo?-_dijo Booth entendiendo un poco las cosas_

_Hannah también estaba un poco cansada así que decidió ir directo al grano_

-¿Qué sientes por Temperance?-_dijo Hannah decidida_

_Booth al oír esas palabras se quedo si el habla, sorprendido y su corazón se empezó a acelerar, Ya cuando pudo salir de ese estado, pero a la vez confundido por la pregunta de Hannah se dispuso a decir algo_

-¿Qué, por que me preguntas eso?-_dijo Booth sintiéndose un tanto nervioso_

-Te pregunto eso porque note que eres un compañero muy afectuoso con tu compañera-_dijo Hannah tranquila ya que sabia que había perdido a su novio_

-Si te refieres a lo que dije cuando discutimos en el Jeffersonia, eso no quiere decir que yo siga sintiendo algo

-¿Siga sintiendo algo?-_dijo Hannah al notar esas palabras _

-¡Quiero decir!, que yo sienta algo por Bones-_dijo Booth más nervioso_

-Seeley, por favor soy periodista nosotros sabemos cuando las personas mienten y tu no sabes ocultar más esto, hace como dos semanas que te eh notado extraño, hace una semana note que miraste a Brennan por varios minutos_-dijo Hannah diciendo esto como evidencia_

-¿La mire por varios minutos?-_dijo Booth dándose ya por vencido y agachando su cabeza_-creí que solo fueron unos cuantos segundo-_dijo Booth un poco avergonzado_

Seeley mírame-_Booth levanto la cabeza_-Tu y Brennan tenían algo antes de irte a Afganistán, ¿verdad?

-Bueno ese algo que yo sentía por Brennan era…estaba enamorado de ella esta bien, ¿eso querías oír_?-dijo Booth con ganas de querer terminar esa conversación_

-¿Y si estabas enamorado de ella por que la dejaste ir?-_dijo Hannah ya comprendiendo casi todo_

_Booth lanzo un suspiro y empezó a explicar_

-Una noche que estábamos hablando con Sweets de su libro le hablamos de nuestro primer caso, recordamos cuando nos conocimos, pero algo inesperado surgió, un sentimiento que tenia muy oculto de hace mucho que quería decirle a Brennan-_Booth hiso una pausa y luego lanzo un suspiro con una pequeña risa-_justo cuando estábamos saliendo de su oficina, Sweets me dijo: Usted es el jugador Agente Booth, salimos y llegamos a las escaleras, yo le dije a Bones que quería darle una oportunidad a esto, pero ella… ella me rechazo-_Booth al recordar todo lo que paso aquella noche sintió que sus ojos se humedecieron un poco_

-Y si ella no hubiera echo eso yo ni si quiera estaría aquí-_dijo Hannah afirmando para ella misma_

-Si-_dijo Booth en casi en susurro_

-¿Aún lo tienes?-_dijo Hannah compresiva_

-¿Qué cosa?-_dijo Booth confundido_

-Ese sentimiento-_dijo Hannah mirándolo con ternura_

Booth dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al recordad lo que dijo en la mañana en su auto

-Me enamore de ti, pero…

-Tú sientes algo más fuete por Temperance_-dijo Hannah un poco triste_

-Perdón Hannah, en realidad si estaba enamorado de ti, pero por lo visto el recuerdo solo permaneció oculto y no lo olvide-_dijo Booth ya realmente convencido de lo que sentía en ese momento_

-Antes de irme solo quiero decirte una cosa-_dijo Hannah dispuesta a irse_

_Booth solo la miro, en realidad ya quería irse a descansar_

-No te rindas Seeley y consíguela, creo que ella siente algo especial por ti-_dijo Hannah con una pequeña sonrisa-_Fue un gusto haberte conocido Agente especial Seeley Booth-_y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla_

_Booth solo vio cuando Hannah se iba alejando cada vez más, cuando ya no vio ni un solo cabello rubio entro a su departamento_

_Tomo una ducha, abrió una cerveza y se sentó en el sofá, pero recordó que debía avisarle a Brennan a que hora era su vuelo, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con Brennan después de haberle confesado todo a Hannah, de alguna manera se sentía nervioso llamarla así que le envión un mensaje de Texto:_

"_**Bones mañana nuestro vuelo saldrá a las 8:00 de la mañana, llegare a las 7:30 por ti, Buenas noches y que descanses"**_

_**DEPARTAMENTO DE BRENNAN**_

_Brennan se encontraba acostada en su cama, pero de repente sintió una pequeña vibración que la hiso despertarse, Brennan cuando vio el nombre de Booth sintió que su corazón se acelero, algo que le pareció demasiado extraño en ella_

_-_Seguro solo es por despertarme de repente-_dijo Brennan en sus pensamientos_

_A Brennan se le ocurrió hacerle un favor a su compañero así que hiso una llamada después de leer el mensaje Booth._

_**Gracias por haber leído y hasta aquí se los dejo hoy y les tengo una pregunta: ¿No les molesta el hecho de que no haiga escrito nada de que se encuentren en la escena del crimen y que también si se han dado cuenta que no ha pasado ni un solo día desde que Brennan se preguntaba "¿Qué pasaba con ella?", les pregunto esto porque quiero saber si he sabido describir bien cada capitulo**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Por favor dejar comentarios **___


	7. Un sueño para dos

_**Disculpen mucho el atraso, pero me ocurrió una cosa horrible, se me borraron todas mis imagines de Bones TODAS yo en ese momento no podía creerlo! Y eso me tuvo un poco triste **____** y me quito la inspiración y hace poco Salí de exámenes otra cosa por lo cual no había escrito , pero hoy es diferente, hoy me inspiro alguien que no tiene idea de que estoy locamente enamorada de el. Hoy subo este fic por el cumpleaños del chico que me gusta!, hoy es 28 de marzo del 2011.**_

_Booth se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación se veía tan tranquilo, relajado cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento diría que no estuviese pensando en nada, pero eso era incorrecto, esa noche Seeley Booth estaba pensando y pensando desde que se fue a la cama, si estaba dormido, pero una parte de el no lo estaba y esa parte solo podía pensar en una persona y era nada más ni menos que la preciosa doctora Temperance Brennan._

_Solo pensaba en su sonrisa en sus ojos en TODO lo que le encantaba de ella de la mujer que le cambio la vida._

_En un momento Seeley paro de pensar en sus sueños y noto que estaba en un lugar diferente, se encontraba en la playa, las estrellas resplandecían hermosamente y la luna se veía más magnifica de lo que siempre el la había visto y a lo largo de la playa noto un rostro iluminado por la delicada luz de la luna._

_Horas antes de que Booth se fuera a dormir la doctora Temperance Brennan después de llamar al aeropuerto para cambiar el boleto de Booth de sección turista a primera clase se dispuso a dormir._

_Pensaba en Booth no lo podía evitar, pero unos minutos después noto que ya no se encontraba en su habitación se levanto de la cama y sintió arena en sus pies, ella estaba en una playa con una hermosa luna llena y con unas estrellas preciosas, pero algo le llamo mucho más la atención y era un rostro muy conocido un rostro al cual siempre le dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios, ella corrióa dirección de el al estar segura de quien era_

-¡Booth!-_grito Brennan, se encontraba emocionada y no sabia el por que, pero a ella en ese momento no le importaba._

_Booth se encontraba a espaldas de la doctora y por ese motivo no la había visto_

-¿Bones?-_dijo Booth al oír su voz y volteándose a la vez, pero la emoción de Brennan era tan grande de ver a su "Compañero" que lo termino tirando en la arena y ella sobre el, a Booth no le importo que lo tirar y la abrazo ahí en el suelo_

-Lo siento por haberte tirado al suelo-_dijo Brennan entre risas_

-No hay problema-_dijo Booth también riéndose como un niño_

_Pero al fin cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron no pudieron evitar mirarse fijamente, Booth la tomo por los brazos y Brennan sintió la necesidad de bajar lentamente su cabeza hasta el rostro de Booth y justo cuando cerraron los ojos y sintieron sus latidos se aceleraban algo los hiso alarmarse y fue el sonido de una bala y de repente Brennan observo que Booth tenia sangre en la parte de su abdomen, Booth se desmayo y Brennan lo único que hiso fue a tratar de que no saliera más sangre de la herida de su compañero_

-¡oh por Dios Booth!-_dijo Brennan entre sollozos, pero un sonido se una alarma saco a Brennan de ese lugar_

¡Bones…!-_ grito Booth al despertarse en su habitación con la respiración agitada Booth solo miro a su alrededor y en seguida toco su abdomen_

_No tenia la herida de la bala que sintió hace unos pocos segundos_

-Todo fue un sueño-_dijo Booth aliviado, pero a la vez triste al saber que los segundos que paso ahí en la playa con Brennan nunca pasaron, Booth miro su reloj y eran las siete y media_

-Diablos olvidé poner la alarma-_dijo Booth levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño_

_**DEPARTAMENTO DE BRENNAN**_

_Brennan abrió los ojos y con la respiración agitada, estaba sudando y al ver que ya no estaba en esa hermosa playa asumió que solo fue un sueño un lindo, extraño y horrible sueño a la vez_

_Brennan observo la hora y su despertador indicaba las siete y media_

-¿Las siete y media?, pero yo active mi despertador ayer en la noche-_dijo Brennan realmente confundida_

_Media hora después Booth se encontraba a unos pocos minutos para llegar al departamento de Brennan_

_Ya se encontraba en la puerta y se sentía realmente nervioso por haber recordado el sueño que tuvo tomo aire y toco la puerta_

_Brennan se encontraba en la cocina y al oír los golpes en la puerta camino rápido a la entrada para abrir la puerta_

-Buenos días Bones-_dijo Booth con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras_

-Buenos días Booth-_dijo Brennan con una sonrisa al ver su rostro_

-¿Ya estas lista?-_dijo Booth_

-Si solo voy por mis maletas-_dijo Brennan entrando nuevamente a su departamento_

_El viaje en el auto hacia al aeropuerto fue un poco extraña no se les ocurría a ninguno de los dos que decir hasta que Booth se dispuso a decir algo_

-¿Y…como…te sientes hoy?-_dijo Booth para poder quitar ese momento silencioso y extraño_

-Bien, eso creo-dijo Brennan-_dijo Brennan un poco dudosa_

-¡Que bien!-_dijo Booth sin saber que más que decir_

_Pero por suerte de los dos ya estaban muy cerca del aeropuerto, ambos bajaron del auto, tomaron las maletas y se dirigieron a su vuelo_

_Mientras se acercaban a la puerta para entrar al avión Brennan dijo su pequeña sorpresa_

-Sabes ayer llame y para que cambiaran tu boleto a primera clase-_dijo Brennan con una pequeña sonrisa_

-¡¿Qué?-_dijo Booth sorprendido por lo que le dijo su compañera_

-Tranquilo después te explico-_dijo Brennan riéndose por la respuesta de su compañera_

_Ya dentro del avión tomaron sus lugares y Booth le agradeció a Brennan por haberle echo ese enorme favor_

-Bueno Bones espero que no te importe, pero dormiré por un rato digamos que no dormí muy bien-_dijo Booth recordando todo lo que pensó esa noche _

-No esta bien Booth duerme yo me pondré a leer-_dijo Brennan buscando un libro entre sus cosas_

_Booth solo sonrió e inclino su asiento un poco para atrás_

_Brennan empezó a leer, miraba a Booth de reojo por unos cuantos segundos, se alegraba de que Booth estuviera a su lado el final de se sueño no le gusto, no se podía imaginar que haría si Booth muriera_

_**Hasta aquí lo dejo y perdón por no escribir la parte en donde están en la escena del crimen en realidad en este capitulo iba esa escena, pero ya es muy tarde en mi país y ya me tengo que ir a dormir ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


End file.
